Love!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Rangiku says to Toshiro that he is in love with Annabelle (OC). But he says no. When Annabelle says the same thing, what will he do? Is it possible his behavior is because he really his in love with her?


Bleach

Love!

Annabelle x Toshiro

Toshiro was at his desk doing work when... "Oh Captain!" Rangiku.

"What is it?" He asked knowing it wasn't good.

"I have a delivery for you." She sang.

"From?" Who could be sending him a gift?

"Here." Rangiku giggled and handed it to him. He raised an eyebrow at her then stared at the gift.

"Is this another prank gift?" He asked.

"Captain." Called another voice.

In walked a girl with silver hair, and wore a blue long jacket covering her black dress but showed her white shoes. "Annabelle." Toshiro said.

"Oh! Rangiku. Your here to. And you got Momo's gift. She wanted to give it to you in person but her and I are running late. I came by to make sure you got it. Hope you like it. Anyway, I'll be off then. Be back around...evening. You want anything?" Annabelle asked.

"Beer!" Rangiku smiled. Toshiro smiled to but a different kind. "Just come back safe. And tell Momo thank you." He said.

"Okay! I'll bring you a pie. Chocolate. See you later!" Annabelle was off.

Toshiro put down the gift and waited till Rangiku would leave to open it.

"Captain." Rangiku grinned. "You are so in love with her."

Toshiro dropped everything, stood up and yelled. "Love!? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You and Annabelle. You two get along so well. You two are perfect and understand each other. Also, you flirt with each other without realizing it." Rangiku pointed out.

"Like hell! Annabelle and I are nothing. Friends maybe to her. But I'm still the captain and she's the same as all my subordinates in this place." Toshiro said. He sat back down and took a deep breath. "Like I would fall for a girl so indifferent then me."

"Oh please! She's like you in many ways then you'd think. And on top, she's got so many other men after her." Rangiku said.

Toshiro dropped his pen. "What?"

"Nothing. You don't care." Rangiku said leaving the office.

Other men? What other men? Toshiro thought. "Annabelle is a pretty girl and all but...Damn! What other men?!" He asked.

This was bothering him so much.

It was later in the evening and Toshiro was waiting up for Annabelle.

"Captain. You don't have to wait up for her. She'll be back." Someone said.

"I want to make sure. She is living under MY roof. Under the head captain's orders." He said.

"You are so hopeless." They said and walked back inside.

Toshiro sat on the stairs to the squad house as Annabelle came into view.

She was talking to Rukia and Renji. She looked happy from afar.

She then said her goodbyes and walked up to the house.

"Captain. It's late. Why are you sitting out here?" She asked.

"I'm waiting for you to get back. You are my responsibility." He said.

Annabelle smiled. "Well thank you. Shall we go inside and get dome sleep then?" She asked.

Toshiro stood up and they walked inside.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked her.

"Yes. Rukia was a lot of fun. And the movie Momo picked was so cringe and a chick-flick. But it was descent at least." Annabelle said.

Toshiro listened to Annabelle talking about how much fun she had with everyone.

"What was Renji doing here?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh! He was asked to make sure Rukia got home in time. Her brother is one big protector. Wish my brother was like that." Annabelle said.

Toshiro knew her brother was a meanie. He did try to kill her. Actually he did when they were younger but she came back as a reaper. And she nearly died a second time by her brother.

"I'm sure he has his reasons. He is still your brother. Even if he tried to kill you. Just like your mother still loves you, even though she had to leave you." Toshiro said.

"Yeah. And I have Ichigo for a brother. And Karin and Yuzu for sisters. I have the best family." Annabelle said.

"Goodnight, Captain." Annabelle said. She closed her door and Toshiro went to his room.

He lay in bed thinking about what Rangiku said. Why was this bugging him so much? He wasn't in love with Annabelle. So why?

"She is...Annabelle. The girl who's a part of my squad. I can't be in love. With her." But the more he thought about it. Maybe he was falling in love with her.

"Captain?" It was Annabelle. Why was she at the door?

"Sorry. But I just can't sleep. Mind if I do the work on the desk?" She asked.

"Why? Look just...We can do that." He said.

"No. I can do it." Annabelle said.

'I can't sleep either." He said.

"Is Rangiku in your head too?" She asked.

Toshiro froze. "What does that...mean?" He asked.

"I heard her sneaking out and...She said something about you and me in love." She said.

How could she say it so casually? "Sort of." He scratched his head. "It was because we get along so well, and we are alike in someways, and stuff." He said.

The flirting her wasn't going to mention.

"I see. Well, if that's the case then we do love each other I guess." Annabelle said.

Toshiro's face went all bright red. "What?!"

"I mean not romantic way. Like how I love Ruika and Ichigo. Like family." She explained.

"I can't be "in love" with my own Captain." She laughed. Was she nervous?

Toshiro walked over and gave her a hug. "Annabelle. I love you too." He said.

Annabelle wrapped her arms around him tight like she wanted to cry quietly.

But no tears came. "Thanks. I guess I needed that." She said.

"Me too. Now, that paperwork." He said.

They walked to the office and sat at the desk and did work.

By morning, Rangiku was heading back to her room.

"What in the-" She looked in and saw both Annabelle and Toshiro sleep on the desk. Holding hands, well touching not holding. "Awe!" Rangiku said. "They are so in love." She smiled.

The End


End file.
